<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanilla and Cinnamon by setrevuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571802">Vanilla and Cinnamon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo'>setrevuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28-day ficlet writing challenge [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Changkyun, Hyungwon is an indulgence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28-day ficlet writing challenge [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vanilla and Cinnamon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt - LOVER: write about a dream romance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If feelings had smells, Changkyun thinks he would've gotten a whiff of warm vanilla and a hint of cinnamon.</p><p>Sunlight filters through the cracks in the curtain to shed light on the dancing fairies in the air. Changkyun turns over on the bed, pressing close as his nose digs into the crevices of Hyungwon's collarbone. Hyungwon stirs. Resting his chin on Changkyun's head, he throws an arm over to pull him into a lazy embrace. His arm moves upward and plays with Changkyun's tousled hair, wrapping locks around his fingers, pulling at it with a touch of power.</p><p>Indulgence, that's the feeling. The intoxicating allure of comfort in lavishness, pushing the boundaries for one's own wants beyond one's own limitations. To Changkyun, Hyungwon was not the home he grew up in. He was the home he yearns for, a majestic palace so out of his reach, and yet. Changkyun is here. Like a bee enamoured by a rose garden, he stays latched to Hyungwon, hovering. Changkyun's peripherals are blind. His enchanter is his world. The rest, nothing but faded memory.</p><p>Changkyun peppers long, devout kisses across Hyungwon's neck, eliciting a sigh from the other. A tongue makes an appearance every once in a while to soothe the nibbles across the taut skin. Changkyun brings his hands up, palms flat against Hyungwon's bare chest, fingers curling as his nails gently traverse the familiar landscape. After one particularly greedy bite, Hyungwon's grasp around Changkyun's hair tightens as he roughly pulls to have Changkyun's face see his own.</p><p>Hyungwon has Changkyun in a steady grip, keeping his head a mere inches away from his own as he casually observes him. Changkyun's eyes are half-lidded, in his own world of desire and all too trusting of the other. His nostrils, flaring as he breathes hard. His lips, parted, as if ready to convey a wish but knowing his place in silence. Hyungwon moves in, and his lips linger a fraction of an inch above the other's, before softly sucking on Changkyun's upper lip. This is enough permission for Changkyun to throw himself on Hyungwon, hands now caressing his face, taking him whole.</p><p>Changkyun envelopes in the scent as if it were his first and last meal on earth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>unrelated but wonho is back and i'm ready to throw all my love at him again ;;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>